Together We're Whole
by runbabylive
Summary: Four sisters have the blood to kill the monsters that plague the humans. They are called Queens or mistresses. Three can do the work, but all four together, they are whole. Diva will be reborn, can they get her back and have her on the team?
1. And I'd Hoped

Together _We're_ W**ho**le

Episode 0: Prologue

_She attacked the villagers in Vietnam. She attacked everything that moved. In the past, we watched in hurt as our sister was thought of as a monster_

"Saya-nee-chan," The woman holding her stomach, while being held by her follower, sighed with sadness. She tried and failed to step in and save those poor people from her wrath, but was pulled back by the other woman. She winced and looked down to her wound, that hadn't healed in its proper time.

She looked away from the horrendous attacks this 'Saya' girl was giving to the innocent people rather than most of the monsters that lurked the area.

Saya slashed through the humans and the monsters as if both the innocent and guilty were her enemies. The villagers' cries echoed the land and fires blazed throughout the village. It was as if hell had been released here, but no angel was there to stop it.

Children's screams ceased as you heard the sword stab through the body like a needle entering its needle-ball. She approached a pair twins and smirked evilly. The female standing next to the handicapped woman looked away; she knew the twins fate.

"May! NO!" She yelped after the girl leapt into the battlefield. It was too late to stop the girl from running into the battle. The twins held one another, soothing each other's fears; they knew they were going to die right there, _together. _She raised her sword and slashed one of the twins off of the other.

"KiJai!" The boy screamed running to his siblings rescue, "Open your eyes!" He pleaded to the Gods to help his brother out. Saya walked to the brothers; heaving for air she raised her arm again.

"_Together we're whole_, KiJai. I'm here," He said as she grasped his brother's hand and fiercely shut his eyes close. He felt a hand push him back. He heard swords collided and moan of pain from one of the persons. That woman blocked the attack just in time for it to just hit her arm. Luckily, Saya had not refilled her sword with blood just for these humans, May thought relieved in her mind.

"Get on my back if you can; I saw that you two have lost a lot of blood," He nodded and put his brother on her back, and put himself on also. She pushed their weight to a comfortable position as she blocked most of Saya's attacks.

May jumped back to the bushes and retreated to the other female, "I shall take my leave from this mess and put these two into care before they lose to much blood," She signaled to the bushes and two people jumped ahead to check out the area.

"Good-bye, sister, and be well before your long sleep," She said putting a hand to her shoulder and faintly smiled at the unconscious twins. 'May,' she thought to herself agonizingly. She looked back to the deplorable condition the village was, and was grief-stricken when she looked into her sister's eyes.

---&

May ran to the nearest cleared spot so she could tend to the children's wounds. Her vision became blurry as she stopped for a breather.

"May-sama, let me hold them," She shook her head 'no' and laid them down to the tree.

"_**You can't help Saya with this battle! She must, in the future, learn how to cope the events she did in the past, even if it did hurt you also. It's a lesson we all have to learn, you too." **_

May sat next to the twins and checked their heartbeat. It was slowly stopping. She had to do _it._ She cut her hand and placed it to her mouth and sucked some of her own blood. "I'll raise these children to the _best_ that I can," she felt her eyes warm as she put her mouth to the first twin. She then put her mouth to the second one and held both of their hands as they fiercely opened their eyes and shook out of control. May's weary eyes couldn't take it anymore and released a lone tear. The female follower wiped it before she said:

"_Together we're whole_,"


	2. It's Like a Family Reunion!

Hey! Hey! I'm back again! I wrote everything down in a notebook and just decided to post it. Xx. Episode 1 is uuuuppp!

Enjoy:3

Episode 1: It's Like a _Family_ **Reunion**!

"I can smell her," The unusual sighted twins announced in unison, "See Mama?" A woman with beauty stepped to the edge of the hill to the boys. She had long _beautiful _blue hair in which had a hint of black within it. It was held in a ponytail, which was supported by decorated chopsticks. She wore a kimono that stopped to her thigh that had dramatic flower designs. They were white, imprinted on a teal material. Silk? Ah. Yes, smooth silk of the Chinese. It's very 'pricey'.

She arrived to the twins and patted their heads with love, "I sense her too, my sweets," She lifted her hand and swiftly signaled to the left, and then to the right. Two mysterious figures jumped in the opposite direction of each other.

"Ah, but Saya-_nee-chan_'s cello song is faint; she's sleeping. Saya needs her rest,"

-&-

"Ah. ChiMay, the oldest of the four queens, long time no see. Honestly? How long has it been?" A man in the dark stood behind a woman. He smiled mischievously and took a step closer to her in the alley.

"I've just awakened from my long slumber, and you're already after me? What a shame. It would seem unfair in my point of view, _Carl_," She said turning around to the man she called 'Carl'.

"Where is your younger sister, ChiMay?" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head disappointedly.

"I have 2 sisters _alive_, Carl. If you are wondering about your dearest, Saya, she is sleeping. May is wandering the world as she pleases. She saves the humans from chiropterans. My what a lovely lady she is," She looked to the sky before she saw Carl's full body. "Aw, the poor dear. You have been reborn for your Queen and still have yet to have a decent body, Carl," She said sympathizing the chevalier to her greatest effect. He let out an ugly sneer to the woman and tilted his head.

"I do believe since you have just awaken, my sweet, that you lack the powers you have since the lack of training? Hmph, I could kill you right-," He said before a group jumped from their hiding space. A redheaded male seized him by the neck with his blade. ChiMay shook her head in a negative manner. The redhead nodded and threw him into the back of the alley.

"Do you guys feel lonely as her followers? Does she treat you well?" He said ejecting blood from his mouth. He soon began to feel a burning sensation in his hand. He was changing into his true form and wanted to fight.

"Carl, I do not intend to fight you," ChiMay raised her voice a half step before balling her hands into a fist.

The redhead narrowed his eyes in anger, "Do NOT insult ChiMay-sama; she's the one saving your throat from my blade!" ChiMay lift her hand telling him to cease and return to his destination. He bowed.

"Jah, Lou it's okay. Return, please," she turned and smiled to the male. She then turned, changing her bright expression to a serious, cold face to Carl. "I have four chevaliers awaiting the next movement you make. Do you wish to do something foolish?"

"I'll get Saya, soon" He said smirking in an ill-mannered way.

"Oh, now that May and I aren't sleeping, we shall see about that, Carl," She narrowed her eyes with an angry expression. She stopped with the silly game and took her departure.

"Good day and good-bye, sir," She bowed and jumped away.

-&-

"HAHA! Kai-kun you're so funny!" The teenaged twin-like girls giggled in entertainment. Kai stood laughing sarcastically and stopped all of a sudden. "Oh! Kai is angry, eh?"

"Jeez. I wished your aunt would wake up. It's been 10 years already," He said scratching his head, "Yeah, probably another 15 years to go, maybe?" The twins shook their heads.

"She'll awaken soon, Kai. I hear her faint cello song very early," One of the girls said. Her name is Olivia; she had black hair with hints of blue within it. Her eyes were burgundy rather than bright red like Saya's.

"Yeah," The other spoke. Lovia was her name; she had blue hair with even more hints of black within it. Her eyes were icy, light blue, "But Kai, I hear other songs rather than just Diva's and Saya's," she continued, "I hear a flute playing a song that's the sound of 'morning'. Oh and a child singing with laughter behind it. It's very joyful rather that Diva's and Saya's, Kai,"

-&-

"_Kai," Saya said barely able to move because of being tired, "I have two other sisters. They're older, and watch over Diva and I. Their blood is just as deadly as Diva's and mine and kill one another, but they are extremely loyal to each other. ChiMay is the oldest; she has a child singing and children laughing behind it. May is the younger of the two; her song is a flute that is the song of 'Morning'. That is what she named it. If you are to hear them BOTH near, that means they are here for a serious matter. They are always on the innocent side of the humans." She stuttered, "Kai, I…" She stopped and fell over._

_He caught her and pulled her to his face, "Though I said I loved as if you were my sister, I feel as if you're the girl of my dreams, Saya. I'm sorry," She smiled and placed her hand on his face._

"_Me too," There she lay, fast asleep._

_--&--_

Kai smiled to himself as he thought of a lovely memory. He walked to the lady's sword and said, " You have two Aunts, and I guess they are here for a matter that needed to be tended to,"

-&-

_The next day at Solomon's home._

"Jah. I hear your songs, May and ChiMay," He took a sip of his wine from his wine glass. "Here because of _that_ matter?" He grinned.

"It's just going to be a family reunion when Saya gets up. Your lovely Saya," The woman teased in a jokingly

It was May.

"Hai. I guess so, though Saya is in love with someone else," He put his glass down, "I am happy for her. Now what are you up here for?"

"Though we haven't seen one another in a while, you should know. The humans' plans on the chiropterans, and Diva's rebirth," He looked down, "You haven't changed a bit even though Diva's blood wore off so long ago," she complimented him tilting her head as if she were a child. She leaned on the wall behind him and took her chopsticks out of her silk-smooth hair. She rubbed them together once and a flamed emerged.

"A flame of hope lightens a way through the darkness of sadness and hurt. Yet it can be so easily blown away with the corruption of the mind," She blew it out, "but with another try and a chance," she rubbed them once more, " A new flame can come to surface,"

She turned to him and smiled, "Don't lose hope," she put the chopsticks back in her hair. She reached in her pouch and brought out another pair of chopsticks. "This is your invitation to the meeting when Says wakes up. We know you're with us. As an ex-chevalier of Diva, you could be of some help, so please come," She laid the chopsticks on the marble table and put a hand to his shoulder.

He smiled faintly as the touch of her hand disappeared. She did also.

"May-sama, eh? It's been a very long time,"

----------&

Any good? I want to thank Tristone for reviewing and giving me _hope_ with this fanfic. Honestly, I was really nervous about it. . Thanks!

Please review and give me some opinions of it! Critique is lovely too!

-Artistic


End file.
